Friends turned lovers
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Shantae and Bolo have been friends for a long time, and have never felt any sort of attraction towards each other. Now Bolo has developed feelings for Shantae, but he's too scared to admit it. But that all changes when Shantae invites Bolo over to watch her belly dance.
1. Strange feelings

It has been only a week since Shantae defeated Risky Boots for the last time. Shantae and Bolo have been hanging out a lot. Seeing as Shantae and Bolo have been friends since they were children, Bolo never showed any perversion towards Shantae, but lately, he was feeling very attracted to her. He ended up noticing how she dressed, and how she belly danced; gracefully, and beautifully. He was trying to hide it, but throughout the current week, he ended up getting that awkward bulge in his pants. Bolo always thought of Shantae as just a friend. And his relationship with her being purely platonic. He would often look at her when she bent over to pick something up, or let out a yawn and her chest was pushed out. Bolo had an affinity with many other females, but never Shantae. He would like to tell her, but he thought it would be the end of their friendship. He hated the idea of of their friendship ending.

* * *

Shantae was trying to figure out why Bolo was starting to act so strange around her. He never used to act like this before, but now, he was just different from the old Bolo she knew. He lost most of his affinity for all the incredibly attractive women in Scuttletown. This meant that something was wrong, because she knew how much of a pervert Bolo was. She often thought it was disgusting, but she soon thought it was funny, how he kept striking out with women. But recently, he hasn't chased around any women. Instead, he was hanging out with Her. She was confused, she thought that Bolo only thought of her as a friend. But now, she thinks it might be different now. She would try to get him to tell her, but he kept changing the subject. Was Bolo attracted to her? In Shantae's mind, it was possible, she would always dress like a belly dancer, and Bolo had a weakness when it came to females dressing like that. She blushed, thinking that her long time friend would be attracted to her. So now decided to get the truth out of him, one way or another.


	2. Bolo and Shantae

It was around eight at night, Shantae had invited Bolo over to her house, and Bolo had just arrived at Shantae's house. He looked around to and saw that her house was very tidy. Bolo had never seen the inside of Shantae's house before.

"Wow." Bolo murmered.

"You there Bolo?!" Shantae asked from her room.

"Yes!" Bolo replied.

"Okay!" Shantae shouted to Bolo. "I'll be right down!"

Bolo sat on the couch and waited for Shantae to come down. As he did, he started to think about Shantae. He thought of her laying in bed with him, and then he noticed that he was actually thinking about that. He vigorously tried to get the thoughts out of his head, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work.

At that moment, Shantae came down, and she was wearing her dancer costume.

"Um..." Bolo uttered.

"Shh..." Shantae replied. "Just watch, while my hypnotic movements amaze you."

Shantae started belly dancing, and Bolo could barely contain himself. He got an erection, and a nosebleed.

"I knew it!" Shantae exclaimed.

Bolo began to cry. He didn't wan this to happen. He thought that this was the end of their friendship.

"What's wrong you big baby?!" Shantae asked in an incredibly insensitive tone.

"I was hiding this from you because you're my best friend! And I didn't want our friendship to end."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Shantae exclaimed to Bolo.

"Wha-" Bolo was interrupted by Shantae locking lips with him.

Bolo stopped crying, and just went along with it.


	3. No trust

Bolo and Shantae were now a couple. The started going on dates and stuff like that. They didn't really keep it a secret and would often kiss in public. There were people who thought it was gross, and people who thought it was romantic.

It was a beautiful day in scuttle town. Shantae's Uncle Mimic had asked Bolo to assist him with building a new machine. This wasn't the true purpose of Mimic's plan though, Mimic had just recently found out that Shantae and Bolo had been dating and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted Shantae to be safe, and even though he trusted Bolo, he didn't trust him enough.

* * *

Bolo had been mesmerized by a crab for about 10 minutes now. He just kept watching it. He was curious as to why it only walked from side to side. He decided it would be a good idea to poke it. The first poke came with no consequences, but the second caused the crab to pinch him. he shot up and started yelling and shaking his arm.

"OW! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Bolo yelled as he ran in circles. Nobody stopped to try and help him get the crab off, mostly because it was his own dumb fault.

Bolo eventually ran off the doc and into the sea, causing the crab to get off of him and sink to the bottom. he climbed back onto the doc and pulled a starfish out of his pants and threw it back into the sea. He forgot what he was going to do. he then started aimlessly walking around scuttle town.

* * *

Mimic got frustrated, he left to find Bolo. It wasn't hard to find him, he looked radically different from everyone else. He grabbed Bolo by the arm and dragged him to his workshop.

* * *

Bolo went home later that night, he tip toed to not wake up his grandma. He went to the bathroom, ran some luke warm water and splashed it on his face. He looked into the mirror and saw his right eye was swollen and black.


End file.
